


Petey's Awesome Super Fun Day With Mommy!

by Bam4Me



Series: Avengers But Like, Smoler [3]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: AU please read others first, Ageplay, Gen, Infantilism, Mentions of Little!Tony and Little!Clint, Mommy!Vanessa, Non-Sexual Age Play, little!peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 07:16:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6414181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bam4Me/pseuds/Bam4Me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vanessa is an amazing mommy, Peter loves her. Vanessa loves her baby too, and also cannot stop taking pictures of his cute face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Petey's Awesome Super Fun Day With Mommy!

**Author's Note:**

> I made a thing.
> 
> http://avengersnonsexualageplay.tumblr.com/

“Mommy.”

 

Vanessa gave Peter a bright smile from the closet in his room. She was home with the kids today while Deadpool was out on a job, and she was excited. She hadn’t gotten to spend nearly enough time with her little man as she’d hoped so far, and he was going back to school in less than a week too.

 

None of his classes were changing, he was still in advanced for almost everything, but Phil had talked the little into being moved into taking his classes with the other littles so he wouldn’t feel out of place being so small in any of his classes. Of course, not every person in those classes would be little, but at least he wouldn’t be feeling so tiny in a class with kids who wouldn’t understand.

 

But, Vanessa still hadn’t gotten the chance to properly bond with Peter like she had when her and Wade had first gotten together, and she spent a pretty good majority of her time taking care of Ellie since it had been summer. She was very much looking forward to summer with her boys and little girl.

 

Today though, Ellie was excited to show Peter how to make homemade play dough, and they were gonna have so so so much fun apparently.

 

“Yeah, sweet boy?”

 

Peter gently kicked a few times, squirming over onto the other side of the bed before dropping off. He had one paci in his mouth, and one in his left hand. He came over to attach himself to Vanessa’s side and pointed into the closet. “I wanna wear that.”

 

Vanessa looked at the blue and red overalls with a stupidly large grin. It wasn’t a Spiderman brand item, but it was Spiderman _themed_ , with it being Spidey’s colours, and she had sort of been hoping it wouldn’t be too hard to get the little into it, because she thought it was the cutest thing.

 

She helped the little boy step into both legs of the overalls, after tugging a soft blue shirt over his head. She grinned, taking a picture of him once she was done getting him dressed. He had one paci in his mouth, another in his hand, and the other was curled around Sir Tubbums. It was fudging adorable.

 

She sent the photo to Wade and Jarvis, who she knew would distribute it to those concerned at Avengers Tower. Her little boy was adorable.

 

She couldn’t pick him up like Wade could, since they were close to the same height, and she was by no means a superhero, but Peter clung to her side anyways, following her close down the hallway to the kitchen. Ellie already had out a bunch of ingredients for homemade play dough, and the majority of the craft box they kept in the hallway closet. “Hi Ellie, are you gonna teach your little brother how to make play dough?”

 

Ellie nodded, patting the seat next to her, “Yeah! Come sit, Peter. This stuff smells way better than the other stuff, and it doesn’t get hard and gross after using it too long.”

 

Peter sat on the stool next to her, looking curiously at the stuff on the table. He picked up one of the conditioner bottles, giving Vanessa a questioning look behind his paci. Vanessa made a quick mental note to coax his hand-paci away from him when the two of them started working, not wanting it to get lost in his art project. “Conditioner smells a lot better than Play-doh I think. Play-doh tends to smell like salt. Salt is not a good smell in concentrated forms. Daddy has a sensitive nose.”

 

Peter nodded understandingly. They had Play-doh at the school play rooms, and it always got on everything, and other littles got it on everything. It smelled ick, and made Peter all gross. He didn’t like it.

 

“This stuffs a lot better though, because it’s softer, and you can use food colouring and make it however you want to, and I like it.”

 

Peter nodded again. Those sounded like amazing reasons to him.

 

***

 

When Peter and Ellie were suitably occupied, Vanessa took some pictures, sending them to Jarvis and Wade again. Peter and Ellie were adorable; completely concentrated on their project, and Peter looked like he might just love feeling the dough more than anything. He looked amazed at the feeling of it.

 

“Mommy, ‘s soft.”

 

Vanessa nodded, “Yeah, baby, it’s very soft. What are you gonna make with yours?”

 

Peter shook his head, eyes wide. “Playing, not making. ‘S soft.”

 

Vanessa just smiled, and went to go make some lunch.

 

***

 

“Okay, now I think it’s time for little baby boys to take their nap.”

 

Peter pouted, which was adorable, because he was covered in pasta sauce from lunch. Ellie was already heading to the bathroom to clean herself up, but Peter was kind of little, and still needed Mommy’s help. He let out a small squawk when Vanessa attacked his face with the dreaded baby wipes of doom, his pout turning thunderous under the onslaught of evil that Mommy was bringing down upon him. That isn’t fair. Just because she was big, and he wasn’t, she thought that she got to make all the rules.

 

It’s not fair.

 

“Oh, sunshine, you look like I kicked a puppy, don’t be like that. How about Mommy lays down with you and we read a story? You don’t even have to sleep, I just think a quiet time might be a bit nice.”

 

Peter looked suspicious, but Vanessa knew that when he was laying down, he’d be out like a light within five minutes. He’d been yawning for a bit now. “No nap? Just laying?”

 

Vanessa nodded, “No nap. But lots and lots of cuddles.”

 

Peter perked up. He liked cuddles.

 

***

 

When Peter was snoring while tucked into Vanessa’s side, she sent off a few more pics of him, because he was fudging adorable, and Vanessa was thinking about making a baby album for him.

 

He seemed to be getting littler and littler the longer he was with them, and Phil had referred to this as their ‘settling’ period, and if he was anything like what Phil thought he was, he was probably going to get about as little, or a little older than Tony. Tony’s settling period had apparently come as a surprise to all of the Avengers, since he’d gone from about 4-5, all the way down to maybe 1. Steve and Bucky had -not so secretly- been ecstatic about it. Steve had always wanted a little that relied on him for just about everything.

 

Vanessa and Wade would be fine with just about any age for Peter. Just as long as he was their little boy, that’s all they need.

**Author's Note:**

> You guys seem to pretty much ignore anything with a mommy instead of a daddy. That's shit. Stop doing that.
> 
> http://avengersnonsexualageplay.tumblr.com/


End file.
